Various apparatuses have been suggested for providing an azimuth angle. An azimuth angle refers to an angle as measured with respect to the true north or magnetic north. The azimuth angle may be calculated using a compass, a terrestrial magnetic sensor, or a Global Positioning System (GPS). The compass and terrestrial magnetic sensor utilize the earth's magnetic force and the GPS uses GPS signals received from the GPS satellites to find out the observer's direction of movement and azimuth angle.